Not Just another Cinderella Story
by TheMidnightCat
Summary: Alternate universe Idike's alive but she’s pretending to be a boy because she’s running from assassins. Lui is still being forced by his father to hunt for a bride but then things get complicated when he saves a certain boy T for language Slight Romance


Not Just another Cinderella Story

Once upon a time

Disclaimer: I do not own Ludwig Kakumei or its characters (Except for OCs)

.

.

.

.

.

The stars were shining brightly in the darkness of the night. A few small clouds hovered over the glowing moon above. An old lady clenched her blank as she stared up at this beautiful scene though her widow and went back and froth in her rocking chair. There wasn't much to her room. There was just the chair, a big bed in the middle of the room, and it was all lighted by an oil lamp that set on a desk a few feet away. The woman let a smile inch across her face as she played with a necklace that had a purplish stone that there was around her frail neck. Memories from when she younger danced though her head. Which were disturbed as the door creaked up to show two small figures that hid in the shadows.

"And what are you two doing up?" The woman asked as the two young girls came out from the dark and cold hallway. They seemed to be twins around the age of four or five. Both had very dark blonde hair, but one had blue eyes while the other had green.

"Alice wouldn't stop talking and now either of us are tired anymore" explained the green eyed girl as she rubbed her eyes

"You can't blame this on me, Sarah." Alice (AKA girl with blue eyes) said in defense

"hmmm… I see so neither of you can get to sleep" Said the old lady as she got up from the chair.

"So what should we do, Grandmother?" Sarah asked as the old lady sat down on her bed

"Come here" Grandmother said as she pat the bed in a welcoming way. They all lied down on the bed. The grandmother was in the middle, Alice on the right, and Sarah on the left. As they looked up at the ceiling the grandmother asked "How about a story?"

"Really? Is there going to be a princess?!" Alice asked a bit excited because her grandmother also told good stories

"What about a prince? I want there to be a VERY handsome prince!" Sarah added

"Yes, this story has a very handsome prince and princess"

So with that the grandmother started her story "Let's see, what do all those books start with…ah yes, once upon a time before you were born there was a princess named Friederike. Her father wanted her to get married since she just turned seventeen. And one night… a night like this one…."

_Into the Story _

_**FRIEDERIKE'S POV**_

I kept tossing and turning in my bed at the sounds outside. _HOW DO THEY EXPECT ME TO SLEEP WITH ALL THIS NOISE?! _In the ballroom it was my father's birthday party and everyone was invited besides me…_I can't believe that bastard. Just because I said I would never marry any stupid good for nothing prince he tried to hook me up with he has to act so childish. After all, my dream is to travel the world and live a life of my own. A prince was just the thing my father would need to destroy it. _I sighed deciding I wasn't going to get any sleep in here. So there was only one place to go… the stables. Even though it smelled like horse, the stables were very quiet and that's were my good friend lived. With only a nightgown on I got up from my bed and slowly sneaked out of the castle. After making it past the garden it was a straight shot to the bran. Opening the bran door, I said "Hey Amber!"

"Ssshhh, be quiet or else your wake up the horse." Amber said as I flopped down on a big pile of hay. Amber was more fit to be a princess then me. She had pale white skin like the moon, pitch black hair like the darkness of night, golden eyes that sparkled like that stars, and she was the same age as she. Not only did she look like she could fit the role, but she also she smart, wise, and someone I believed could probably rule the people better then I ever will. I some how found great pride in being her friend.

"So what brings you here, Idike?" Amber asked as she sat down next to me. "Isn't tonight your father's party?"

"I wasn't invited." I said as a laid back into the hay.

"I don't get you. Why don't you just marry some prince and get it over with already?" Amber asked as she also laid back into the hay.

I jolted up and said in a strict voice "Because I still have my plans for the future. I'm not ready to settle down and pop out a few kids. I want to truly live my life."

"I see" Amber whispered as she shut her eyes.

"And besides I'm not even related to the king. He's not my father…." _When I was little I always wondered why the king would never look or talk to me. I found out ten years ago that secret behind my birth. _

_Flashback to when I was seven _

"What will be all for today" My teacher, Mrs. Swanson, said as I headed in my work.

"Ok" I said before leaving the room, and started walking down the hallway. _Hmmm… it's going to be mom's birthday soon...I can't wait to see her face when she gets my present. _

"That's odd" I said as I felt in my pocket trying to find the small hair band I got her. _I know I had it in the classroom. _I ran back to the class. Just about when I was going to open the door stopped when a heard a voice inside ask "Is it true the rumor I heard, Mr. Swanson. I heard that Princess Friederike isn't a child of the king but the result of a rape." _W-what? … How did a rumor like that get out? Of course, I'm the king's daughter. _

Mrs. Swanson sighed and answered "Yes, I was working in the palace when it happened."

_End of Flashback_

"But do you not know the rule about being a princess is?" Amber asked in a lower voice as she shut her eyes.

"No, what?"

"The moment a princess is born is the moment she loses her life and will to make her own choices. To your father and the whole country the only thing a princess can do is be married off to another country to gain more power and money…. That is cruel fate of being born a princess….Someday your going to have to expect that fate and stop dreaming."

A weird silence fell over the bran. I knew what she was saying was true, but why did I have to expect it and stop dreaming?

"How about we take a walk to the garden?" Amber asked.

"Might as well" I said then we both got up and made our way to the garden. We stopped and hid in some bushes when we heard some voices coming this way. After all, I was forbidden to leave my room at night. It was my father with one of his of mistresses. _Tsk, that stupid damn pervert._

He started kissing her, but then suddenly knife was plunged though the mistresses right to father. Both Amber and I were frozen for shock and weren't exactly sure what happened.

A person with a cloak on pulled the knife out and said in a deep voice "Next is the queen and princess… We need to do this quickly and cleanly." Two other people in cloaks disappeared along with the king's killer. _Assassins?! _

"F-f-father?" I mumbled finally being able to move. I stared down at his lifeless face. I suddenly jolted towards the castle, but then Amber stopped me and asked me in a panic "Where are you going? It's not safe in the palace?!"

"Mother!" was all I said before slipping from her grasp and started running again. I didn't know how but no matter what I couldn't let them kill mother. She was the only one who ever showed any love to me when I was little. Slamming the door open to my mother room, I stood there in shock at what I was seeing. The tree cloak people had surrounded my mother and the one who killed the king had a sword to her neck.

"F-F-Friederike, you fool you have to run." My mother said before the cloak person moved his sword to cut off her head. I stood there not being able to move and found it getting hard to breath.

"Didn't you hear your mother... RUN!" Amber said stepping in front of me. She had her back to me and a sword in her hand. I wasn't sure what to do, but then Amber suddenly pushed me though a widow that was only a few feet away. After falling three stories, I plopped safely into a big pond. _What do I do? Where do I go? DAMNIT! Everything is happening to fast. _After I got out of the pond, I ran to the bran. Quickly getting on a horse, I started running into the forest. _Damn, I don't know if the roads are safe. Where am I going to go? _Noticing that two of the cloak people were hot on my trail, I tried to get the horse to go faster. _Damn, I first have to lose those two. I don't even have a sword to fight, so if they catch me I'm died._ For awhile I was able to run from them, but then I came to a cliff. SHIT! I quickly pulled on the rains so the horse would stop. Looking behind be to see that the two people in cloaks were right there, my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.

"My my my princess there's no where to run." One of them said in a very sweet and girly voice. I guessed that one was a girl, but I think the other was a male because he seemed to have a bigger body.

Yet again I didn't know what to do. I looked straight ahead of me, which was the cliff and down below was a small lake. I gulped trying to decide what to do.

"I will not die by the same blade of my mother and the king." I said before suddenly hitting the butt of my horse and we both jumped off the cliff.

~.~.~.~.~.~

OK so that was chapter 1! I know it was kind of moving a little fast but what can I do? I'm getting tried and frankly I don't feel like editing so there's probably a lot of grammar mistakes. But either way tell me what you think so far?


End file.
